The present invention relates to a casserole set in which cooking is achieved by a gas burner which heats pumice stones or volcanic stones red-hot in a portable cooking stove. A thin transparent or semi-transparent pan made of synthetic resins is put on the cooking stove in the Japanese style.
Conventionally, in casserole cooking in Japanese style, cooking has been achieved by a charcoal fire in the cooking stove and a pan on the stove holding soup stock, vegetables, fish and the like. However this method is not adapted to mass production of the casserole set, and the apparatus is inconvenient to carry and use because of its weight.
The present invention improves upon the above conventional casserole set and provides a casserole set which can be massproduced, be simply set up, and be easily used whereby the caserole cooking is enjoyed in a purely Japanese style.